


Why Do You Hate Me?

by xDemonPonx



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroto and his gang bully Shou but the truth is, Hiroto is hiding feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do You Hate Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Another old.

Shou smoothed a wrinkle out of his blazer. Only one more year of this dump. One more year and he could go where no one knew anything about him. No one would know the name Shou....he put on a pair of black, thick-rimmed glasses and watched himself grow false confidence in the mirror. Not that this mask would last long, it would be ripped from his face within five minutes.

 

Sure enough

“Hi Shou!”

Shou grunted in response to the false niceties.

“I think he needs a lesson!” Ruki, he could always be relied on.

Tora, not usually one to say very much, stuck out his foot “Ow! Watch where you're going!” He said as Oh well, at least he hadn't had to deal with-

“Hi guys!”

Speak of the devil-in-an-angel's-body. Shou could never quite work Hiroto out. He really should hate the bully but the feeling never quite came. Even treating him so awful and looking like a delinquent, Hiroto's uniform almost hanging off and his short blond hair looked divine.

“Hey Shou!” Shou felt his heart give a stupid flutter. He mentally chided himself for getting excited at the boy who helped make his life hell.

“Damn I'm thirsty, I never had time for a drink this morning,” Hiroto yawned lazily

Shou gritted his teeth, he knew what was coming.

“Shou, be a buddy and buy me some coffee milk”

“And if I say no?” Shou tried to look tough. It failed.

“Do we HAVE to go through this every morning?” Hiroto sighed “You be a buddy and buy me my drink and I be a buddy and don't break your face.”

A few minutes later, Shou returned with Hiroto's coffee milk.

“Look, bitch boy shows his face again!” A girl called Naria jeered.

Shou turned away before anyone could see the tears pickling at his eyes. He was saved by the bell ringing signaling the start of class.

 

Music. Shou's favorite class. He loved all his classes but music was his true passion. He could pour his whole being into it. He was always praised on his passion. Anyone who saw him in that class couldn't help but admire his musicality. Anyone, that is, except Hiroto, who Shou shared a class with. The teacher put them into pairs to write a song and of course, Shou had to be paired with Hiroto. Hiroto would always be like that, in Shou's sight but never able to be touched.

Hiroto sighed as he moved closer to Shou.

“Why do you hate me?” Shou asked quietly.

The question left Hiroto open-mouthed and wide-eyed, like a deer in headlights. Shou wasn't usually that blunt. Besides, 'hate' was too strong a word. Hiroto was silent and put his head down, signaling they should get to work.

 

That night, Hiroto tried to concentrate on his homework but all he could think of was Shou. Hear him asking softly why Hiroto hated him. See his eyes betraying a hint of sadness. No matter what the gang did, no matter how much they taunted, Shou maintained his quiet grace. His strength was almost endearing- no, these weren't Hiroto thoughts.

Later, he tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, Shou swam in front of them. Shou holding onto his dignity whatever anyone might say. Shou being himself even though it got him nowhere.....

  
Next day and Shou managed to avoid Hiroto all day. At least, until lunchtime when he felt a pair of (strong) hands drag him from his seat into an empty classroom. What was Hiroto going to do? Make him steal something perhaps? Hiroto had made Shou do things before but never anything REALLY bad, this could get him expelled.

“Hiroto, what-” his words were cut off as Hiroto stood on tiptoe and kissed him.

“I can't stop thinking of you,” Hiroto began, “There's only one way to stop it.” He raised himself again and brought his lips to Shou's

Shou knew where this was going and pushed Hiroto away. He might like Hiroto but he was a romantic, he imagined his first time with someone who loved him too.

No matter how Hiroto looked, he pushed Shou down with surprising strength.

 

Great. Now “gay” would be another taunt Shou would have to endure. It was never something he'd considered. Hiroto was the only person male or female Shou had ever been attracted to and he'd never put any more thought into it.

“You better not tell anyone” warned Hiroto before he walked away fast, eager to never have to see Shou again.

 

Hiroto still couldn't stop thinking of Shou. Damn, hadn't he nipped it in the bud (so to speak)? Why was Shou still on his mind then? Why did he see Shou's face every time he closed his eyes? Why did he wish that look of holding back ecstasy could be pure, unhindered bliss?

 

“Hey, look, there's Shou! Aren't you going to come and say 'hi' to your friends?” Saga teased.

“Guys, lay off already,” Hiroto mumbled.

“What's with you? We're just being nice to our friend!” Naria said.

“Just, leave him alone,” No one noticed Hiroto refused to look Shou in the face.

Saga gave Hiroto a strange look as the bell rang, saving him from awkward questions.

 

“I need to talk with you!” Hiroto ran up to Shou after school.

“What, so you can rape me again?” Shou sniffed coldly.

“No, I-”

“You ditched us to hang out with him? Fine, enjoy being a nerd!” Ruki's jeer interrupted him.

“You ditched them?” Shou raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Please, my house is a block away, just let me talk to you” Hiroto begged.

“Fine,” Shou sighed and reluctantly followed Hiroto.

 

“I...I know I've not treated you nicely. The truth is, I admire your strength and dignity. I can't stop thinking of you no matter what I do,” Hiroto blushed.

“Wait, what are you saying?” Shou heard the words but he was sure the meaning had gotten lost somewhere.

“I...I think I like you,” Hiroto looked Shou in the eyes, trying to show his sincerity, “I don't care what people think of me.”

“How do I know this isn't another trick?” Shou asked.

“Because...” Hiroto thought fast, “Because I want you to wear this.” He unfastened a necklace from around his neck, a star which Shou knew was special, Hiroto was never without it.

Shou accepted the gift. They had a lot to talk about, a lot of things to work out. But right now, as they embraced (which would lead to more), all that mattered was each other.  


End file.
